The present invention relates to an adaptor for connecting a generator to a prime mover in a power generation system, and in particular an adaptor which can facilitate servicing of parts of the system.
Power generation systems typically comprise a prime mover which drives an electrical generator in order to produce output electrical power. For example, a power generating set may comprise an engine coupled to a generator (alternator). Typically the crankshaft of the engine is mechanically coupled to the shaft of the generator using a coupling.
In a power generation system it is necessary for the prime mover and the generator to be precisely aligned, to ensure concentricity of the rotating parts. In a generating set this is usually achieved by mounting the engine and the generator on a bed frame. In addition, an adaptor may be used to connect non-rotating parts of the generator and the engine. The adaptor provides additional stability and helps to prevent relative movement between the engine and the generator.
During the lifetime of the power generation system it may become necessary to service some of the moving parts. For example, in certain generating sets, it may become necessary to service parts such as the coupling between the engine and the generator, and/or the engine or generator bearings.
Existing power generating systems typically require the generator to be moved to provide access for servicing moving parts. In order to move the generator it must first be disconnected. Following servicing, the generator must be reconnected and the engine and generator re-aligned. As a consequence, the servicing of moving parts can be time consuming, complex and costly. For example, the servicing repair time for the coupling on a typical gas generator set installation may be around 14 to 15 hours.
Existing adaptors are usually cylindrical, and surround the generator shaft and/or the coupling. Such adaptors are typically formed from a single cast piece of metal. Openings or windows may be provided in the adaptor to allow an operator to connect the rotating parts. However these openings do not normally allow servicing of moving parts.